Down the Rabbit Hole
by Silentriver123
Summary: "Have you ever heard of wonderland? Where the White goat, Hatter, and Queen are?" Our character, Jun, finds herself trapped in wonderland, running from everyone. The Reds, Whites, Blues, Colorless, Grey, and Black. Who can she really trust? Who know's. Maybe it's just a dream?


**Chapter 1**

"Appr..… Apprentice... Wake up!" The womans golden eyes flung open and she looked around her bedroom to see… Nothing. The clock beside her bed ticked, reading 2:39am. A soft sigh escaped her lips before she jumped from two knocks on her door. "Jun, everything alright?" She rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, everything's fine… Come in."

"Why are you up at this time, Asra? Was that you calling me?" Asra's look turned to confusion. "Was what me?" Jun huffed and shook her head. "Nothing, nothing. Never mind."

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm gonna try to sleep again." Jun rubbed her eyes and laid back down on her bed, covering up. "Good night, Asra" And with that, the man closed the door and left.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* :･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ The next morning, Jun was walking around a rose garden, her long purple hair brushing along the ground. Roses of red, white, and many, many others. Jun plucked a white and red rose that goes by the name _Fire and Ice._ Whiter than snow with blood colored edges. Absolutely beautiful. Jun continued on for a few more steps before slipping and falling. The ground beneath her body broke open and she fell down into a pit, watching daylight disappear before her eyes as the roots above gather together and close up the hole. A loud echoing scream came from the girl before she blacked out. Who knows how long it was but she was there for a while. She softly groaned and rubbed her head before opening her eyes to a beautiful sight. Her eye's widened before she shook her head. "No, no, no! T-this isn't real! Asra!" She yelled at the top of her lungs before turning to a rustle heard from the bushes.

Out came two dogs, fur white as snow and eyes red as a rose. A golden collar hung from both of their necks, small tiny lockets reading 'Mercedes' and 'Melchior'. "What…?" She was confused, really confused. They just stared at her. Jun stood up, brushing herself off before noticing the rose that she had grabbed from the garden.

The white was gone, it's just looked as if it was dipped in blood now. She turned back to the dogs, keeping the rose close. The dogs turned and made their way back into the bushes, Jun followed behind. Red roses were everywhere, petals scattered along the ground in a path that they seemed to follow. Before she knew it, the dogs started the run and she chased after. They were gone, nowhere in sight.

She continued through the garden once again on her way to who the hell knows where. Soon, she stopped before looking at a part of a bush that seemed like something went through it. "What the…?" Suddenly, a black gloved hand reached out ad grabbed her wrist, pulling her through the bushes and out.

A tall man stood there, red slightly curly hair brushed to the side, grey eyes, black cape flung over his shoulders, black button outfit, along with a black plague mask. "Let's go, Jun." He pulled her along, Jun's shoes dragging along the mud as she tried to yank away. "Who the hell are you?!" The man glanced back before looking forward again. "All I can say for now is that you shouldn't be here. You stay away from those red and whites, they'll end up killing you if they find you in their territory." A Scottish man. "I'll explain later, just follow me."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Just, trust me. You best be glad those dogs didn't attack a girl like you." He huffed, obviously annoyed.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* :･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Finally, after a while the two got away. Deep in the forest, surrounded by trees. Nothing but trees. "Okay, now that we are here…" She huffed, yanking her hand away from him. "Who the hell even are you?" The tall man was silent before slipping off his mask, revealing his face. Thick furrow brows, an eye patch, grey eye, cheeks dusted a soft pink.

"Wow, you're pretty normal looking… Even with that mask."

His brows furrowed in a confused manner, he let out a sigh "Let's just… Go no- wait, I still have to tell you. Uh.." He looked around the area. "This way." He lead her to a stump and a rock. He sat himself down on the rock and Jun sat on the stump.

"Okay… So to begin, my name is Julian. I am from side black, also known as the hatter. Where you landed was the red and whites and they are… let's just say, don't _**ever**_ go near them. You'll get yourself killed in there. The blues and colorless aren't the greatest either. They'll kill anyone and anything with that killing machine dragon of theirs. The grey.. They are okay? We are starting to get along with them. This is wonderland, just a complete killing ground for everyone. You go one place and you don't make it out alive. Now… You Jun… You're what everyone is looking for. I know nothing but, you're wanted from every color there is out here. It's a goddamn war zone out here so keep an eye out. The rule here is don't trust nobody, even if they look nice… Don't."

Jun was silent for a moment before opening her mouth to speak. "I'll go to that red and white side again so-" She chuckled, a grin on her lips. Julian sighed.

"You. Can't. Go. There." Julian paused after every word, getting slightly irritated. "Do you realize how dangerous that is? You don't even know those reds yet." He crossed his arms, propping one leg over the other. "Good luck getting out of there alive if you do go then." He huffed, running a hand through his red hair. "You don't know much about this world at all.. And yet, we all know about you."

"That's… Creepy." Jun said. "How do I know if that's true. I can't even trust you, I just met you like a hour ago."

"Then tell me why I knew your name." Silence fell between the two and Jun looked away. "Well…" She tried to think of something, only to fail in the end. She let out a loud sigh and looked back. "What exactly do you want… 'Julian'."

"I don't want anything, I'm just trying to save you. You can choose not to believe that but all I can say is just watch what happens. I've been here way too long, just watch yourself." Julian stood up, grabbing the mask from the grass below their feet. "You can choose to follow or leave." He slipped the mask back on over his face, before turning and making his way off into the forest.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* :･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ 


End file.
